Crystal Altar
"The sanctuary's power is hidden by an ancient code, only crackable to the most dedicated of miners." Overview The Crystal Altar is an Evolved Reborn-tier furnace of the Crystal Shrine that was released during December 2019. Appearence This furnace towers over the original one, with visibly more crystals. This furnace also has more “Personality“ than its non-evolved counterpart, sporting more colors. When it’s unsealed, the presence is heard much louder and has a white tornado swirling around the furnace. Breaking the seal Like the Crystal Shrine, the Crystal Altar is initially sealed and requires a process shown below to unseal it (do note that the ore has to be at least $250T minimum to progress to the next stage): # Process a flaming ore (becomes Flaming Crystal Altar and glows red). # Use an item that makes ore "icy", such as the Freon Bombarder or Behemoth Snowflake to fireproof the ore (becomes Frozen Crystal Altar and glows yellow). # Use either a Chemical Refiner or a Robotic Enhancer to give an ore the smoking effect and process it (becomes Broken Crystal Altar and glows blue). # Use a Schrodinger Evaluator (or any of its counterparts), Dreamcatcher, Angel's Blessing, or Auroral Wings to give ore the sparkling effect (becomes Shiny Crystal Altar and glows green). # Use a Radioactive Refiner, Toxic Waste Disposal or a Tsar Bomba to make ores radioactive (becomes Poisoned Crystal Altar and glows purple). # Finally, use an Ore Illuminator or an Ore Indoctrinator to unseal the Crystal Altar for its x45k multiplier. You don't need to wait for the full upgrade for it to unseal. Glows white in this state. The Crystal Altar also does not need to be maintained like the Northern Lights, the Igneous Forge, and their evolved forms. However, processing ore from the Noobite mine while the shrine is sealed will "curse" the Crystal Altar, rendering its multiplier to a measly x1. If ore is processed before it is unsealed, a red X is shown instead. As of now the Crystal Altar is not working since it doesn't accept flaming ore and processes that as a red X instead of going into its Flaming form. Trivia * This furnace is the third most powerful furnace in the game at 45k, only beaten by the Book of Knowledge at 80k, and the Devourer of Nightmares at 500k. * Currently, the Permafrost Refiner does not transform Flaming Crystal Altar into Frozen Crystal Altar. * Unlike the Crystal Shrine, this does not keep its current state upon rejoining and must be unsealed each time. * The Permafrost Refiner does not work for unlocking the second phase for unkown reasons. The Wholesome Skull Blaster can be used if timed correctly. Flaming ores from the Symmetrium Mine don't work, however, its evolved counterpart, the Symmetryte Mine, works well. * This is the largest item in its tier, and is also the largest furnace in the game (?), potentially causing inconveniences with the unsealing process if used in a setup. * For some reason you can’t seem to place the item down in its other phases after you picked it up. Category:Furnace Category:Evolved Reborn Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Christmas Update 2019 Category:Large Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Rebirth Category:Advanced Evolution